


Symphonic Storm

by Corcalamus



Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: M/M, Pon Farr, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-18
Updated: 2012-08-18
Packaged: 2017-11-12 09:38:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/489435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Corcalamus/pseuds/Corcalamus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Spock uncharacteristically cancels a date, Jim knows there's something wrong with Spock and he's determined to find out what's going on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Symphonic Storm

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Kiscon Zine of 2012. It's my third K/S story and I was totally nervous about it lol. I did it because I wanted to write smut... I'm not above admitting it. Have you seen my ratings on my stories? 
> 
> Please enjoy and any feedback will be hugged and squeezed and loved forever.

**Title:** Symphonic Storm  
 **Authour:** Corcalamus  
 **Betas:** Dracavia  
 **Series/Fandom:** Star Trek 2009 (ST:XI)  
 **Rating:** NC-17  
 **Length:** 4280  
 **Warnings:** None  
 **Pairing/Characters:** Kirk/Spock  
 **Genre:** Smut, Pon Farr,  
 **Written for** Kiscon Zine 2012  
 **Disclaimer:** Not my toys, I just borrow them and make them do lewd things.  


 

There was something wrong with Spock.

He knew now for certain that the Vulcan was avoiding him, and seeing as Spock was a Vulcan, he knew that it wasn't to break up with him and 'spare his feelings' as Vulcans believed in facing things head on for the most part. He asked around the Academy to see if anyone had seen Spock since he'd last spoken to him three days before, and no one had. He'd even canceled a lecture, which was just so unlike him, and was the warning bell that told Jim something was wrong.

They had been on Earth now for 6 months while the Enterprise was refitted in preparation for their next voyage. He'd spent his time giving lectures at the Academy about many of their missions. Usually he roped Scotty into helping him out with it, usually with a reenactment or two, which Spock had told him was 'an unorthodox approach to academic lectures' but had conceded that Jim's lectures were informative and held the attention of the class quite well. 

He and Spock had arranged a dinner date tonight and to get a message in his quarters, a _written_ message, to let Jim know he couldn't make it, made him uneasy as Spock's quarters in Starfleet were literally about a 10 minute walk from his own. That was how he found himself 15 minutes later standing outside Spock's quarters, pressing his door bell over and over again.

“Spock! Let me in, I know you're in there!” 

He tried to get Spock's attention for 20 minutes, pressing his doorbell, shouting and generally making a fuss, when finally he pulled off the panel and began trying to hack the door. After a few moments of this, the door opened and Spock looked at him.

“Jim, I would appreciate if you would desist in attempting to override my door lock. The noise is disturbing my meditation.”

Jim straightened up and walked towards the door, half expecting to be invited in, half expecting the door to shut in his face. Neither happened, instead, Spock just stood there, staring at him with an odd tension in his body.

“Well if you'd opened the door twenty minutes ago, I wouldn't have had to force the lock. We had a dinner date,” he said.

“An appointment which I regrettably had to cancel. I sent a message to your quarters informing you of this fact.”

Jim shrugged, “Haven't been to my quarters tonight, came straight to see you.”

Spock rose an eyebrow and looked at his clothes. Jim immediately wished he hadn't changed out of his uniform when he got back to his quarters, as it was painfully obvious that he had gone home from his lecture to change before going to see Spock.

“Indeed,” was all that Spock said.

“So are you coming?” Jim asked.

“I cannot,” he said. Jim watched him carefully, his shoulders were tense and his face was even tense. Usually Spock was controlled but not tense. Jim stepped towards him and Spock immediately stepped back from him. “Do not come near me,” he said, and the tone of uncertainty and fear in his voice stopped Jim in his tracks.

“Spock? Spock what's wrong?”

“Nothing is wrong, it is simply a biological reaction that I must prepare for.”

“What biological reaction? Spock-”

“It is a _private matter_ ,” Spock said tensely once more.

Jim stared at Spock, thinking that everything they had shared in the past seven months had shown him that Spock, though 87.3% Vulcan, had very human emotions at times. He had come to realise that while Vulcans professed to have purged all emotion, they had not - they just repressed all but the strongest ones. The one thing that all Vulcans had in common, Spock included, was their pride. 

He walked into Spock's quarters and the door closed behind them. He pulled at the neck of his shirt collar - it was very warm inside. It was always a little warmer than in his, but this was stifling.

“Spock, I'm your partner, right?”

Spock nodded, still staying back from Jim.

“And partners, they share stuff, am I correct?”

“You are,” Spock conceded.

Jim walked towards him again and he reached out to touch Spock's arm. His fingers barely glanced the fabric when Spock grabbed his wrist and pinned him against the wall. It happened so fast that Jim felt dazed.

“Jim...” Spock said very softly, his hands both gripping Jim's upper arms, his cheek pressed against Jim's so he could whisper the words into his ear. “Please... you need to leave, for your own safety.”

Jim swallowed hard as Spock pushed himself up against him. He was hotter than usual, his skin felt like he was in the middle of a fever and, with their crotches pushed up against each other, he could feel through Spock's meditation robe that he was hard, very hard.

“Spock...” he rested his hands on Spock's hips, the very touch sending a shiver up Spock's spine, and his hips rocked a little against him. “What's going on?” he asked quietly.

Spock remained silent for a few moments, and Jim knew there was a war going on inside his head. Tell him or don't, a simple choice but he knew it'd be a difficult one for the Vulcan. This felt like one of those painful decisions, a secret of the Vulcan people. The Vulcans were very fond of their cultural secrets.

“It is called 'Pon Farr',” Spock said quietly, “It is a fever which comes every seven years. A fever of the blood and body, a mating drive in male Vulcans. It will drive me to mate with my chosen partner for three days and three nights, resting only for short fits of sleep and food. If I do not mate, I will die.”

It took a few minutes for the words to sink into Jim. “Then why the hell are you in here hiding when we have a bed right next door that we can make use of?”

Spock didn't react for a few minutes, “I cannot ask this of you...this...it will form a permanent bond between us...and I do not wish to harm you. Three days is...a long time...” Jim felt Spock's fingers tighten on his arm, “and I am much stronger than you...I do not want to harm you, I do not-” 

Jim surged forward and kissed Spock deeply on the lips, he could feel Spock resisting, both desiring to push him away and pull him closer. He felt the fire in Spock's skin and tasted it in his kiss. Jim pulled back and Spock looked at him.

“I can take it,” Jim said in a husky whisper.

“Jim...” Spock said in a tone that was all too calm as he fought to control his urges, “you would...it is a _permanent_ bond.”

“You got a better idea?” Jim asked, “I love you and that's all that matters.” He used his foot to push away from the wall, giving him the leverage to push Spock off him a bit. Spock's look had gone from concerned to hungry in the blink of an eye, and Jim walked through to the bedroom with him.

“Three days?” he asked, and Spock nodded.

“The average is three days,” he said, his tone formal and controlled, but his eyes were wandering. 

Jim stood in front of the bed. “So how-” before Jim could ask how to begin, Spock threw himself at him and tackled him onto the bed. The buttons on his shirt didn't stand a chance as Spock ripped it open to reveal his chest. He straddled his hips, grinding down against him, his eyes closed. Jim groaned and reached up, unbuttoning Spock's robe which quickly got tossed aside.

“Too many clothes...” Spock hissed, tugging impatiently at Jim's trousers. Jim unbuttoned them quickly and raised his hips so Spock could pull them off along with his shoes and socks. Spock remained still for a few moments, staring at Jim who was now naked. It wasn't like they hadn't seen each other naked before, and they had had sex plenty of times before now, but the way Spock was staring at him made him feel self conscious.

“Spock, what-”

Spock surged forward, grabbing one of Jim's legs and pulling it up to gain access to his hole. He moved forward, bending Jim back, his fingers pressing against his entrance. Spock kissed Jim deeply and Jim pulled back, sounding a little panicked.

“Lube, Spock! Lube!”

Spock paused and growled a little. The sound was primal, impatient, but he did pause. Jim reached out to the bedside cabinet beside him and fumbled in the drawer until he found their bottle of lube. Jim was really glad at this precise moment that he'd had sex with Spock in this room many times and knew exactly where the Vulcan kept his lube.

“Too many delays...” Spock said, rocking his hips against him. Jim moaned as he opened the bottle of lube. Spock held out his hand and Jim squeezed a generous amount onto his fingers. The Vulcan then ran his fingers along Jim's crease and pushed in. Jim groaned, as did Spock - he'd heard Spock groan before when he prepared him and found out that Vulcan hands were one of their most sensitive erogenous zones. 

Spock didn't take long to prepare him as Jim was both relaxed and willing. He just had really wanted the lube. Three days of sex sure as hell sounded like a lot of fun, but he knew that without a _generous_ amount of lube each time it would get really sore really fast.

Spock coated his hard cock in lube and then, without waiting for any signals, knowing that his partner was willing, he pushed Jim's leg back and pushed into him, groaning as his cock became fully sheathed. Jim groaned deeply, his head leaning back as Spock pushed both his legs up and began fucking him.

It was obvious that Spock was very close to the edge already. Jim was hard but not quite as hard as his partner and his strokes began to grow erratic after a few minutes. Jim grabbed Spock's wrist and pulled his hand to his mouth. He began sucking his fingers, something he knew Spock really got off on. He'd once made the Vulcan come with just stimulating his hands, and this time was no different. Almost as soon as his tongue stroked up his index finger Spock cried out and Jim felt himself be filled with Spock's cum.

Spock pulled back and panted, lying on his back beside Jim. Jim was glad to let his legs fall back to the bed and as he did he rolled onto his side to look at Spock. He was surprised to see Spock's cock had not lost its erection - he was still hard. Jim moaned softly, his own hard cock feeling somewhat neglected.

“Spock? Are you alright?” he asked, sliding towards him.

Spock opened his eyes and looked at Jim, he looked lost and confused. “Jim...I still need...” his hand reached out and brushed Jim's cheek, his fingers slid down his face and his thumb slowly ghosted across Jim's lower lip. Jim took the digit into his mouth and slowly licked and sucked, causing Spock to whimper. Jim really liked making the Vulcan make such noises.

“I know...” Jim said softly, he moved so he was straddling Spock's lap. As he sat down, Spock moved his other hand and wrapped it around Jim's cock, causing them both to moan.

“I see you need release too, Jim...”

“I wouldn't say no...” Jim said, his breath hitching as Spock's thumb ran over the head of his cock. “Oh fuck, Spock...” Spock rocked his hips and his hard cock easily slipped inside Jim's relaxed entrance once more. They moved together, Spock's movement less frantic than before, his first orgasm seeming to have taken the edge off his desperation, but it was far from slow. Spock seemed to be getting off on touching Jim as much as he was with Jim's exploration of his chest. 

As they both rushed towards climax, Spock forcefully pulled Jim down in what Jim thought would be a kiss, but instead his mouth found Jim's neck and then moved down to his shoulder, where the Vulcan decided to bite hard.

Jim had never thought about it, he'd never considered the possibility of biting being a turn on, but now that he'd had it done to him, God did it feel good. So good in fact, that it pushed him careening off the edge of orgasm and he came like a freight train, which pulled Spock with him.

They both lay together, boneless, Spock's erection had died down this time. They stayed quiet for a few moments and then Jim said in a surprised, but not upset voice, “You _bit_ me.” 

Spock turned to look at him, obviously pondering his answer when he simply said,

“It seemed like the logical thing to do at the time.” The note of humor in his voice was clear and Jim laughed.

“Well...” he said and sat up, “Do you feel better?”

Spock nodded, “Yes, I feel better for now...” Spock sat up with him and moved closer to Jim, inspecting the bite on his shoulder, which would become a spectacular bruise. “The fever will come again...I can still feel it in the back of my mind. It is sated, but only for now.”

Jim grinned, “Good...I need to use your comm to contact some people and let them know I won't be available for a few days.” He pulled off the remains of his shirt and threw it to the side. Spock smiled a little and nuzzled Jim's neck. 

“Who will you contact?” Spock asked.

“I'm not sure actually...what about Bones? Okay, okay, I'm kidding,” he said at the death glare the Vulcan gave him, “Admiral Pike? He's my superior officer, he's an Admiral...will he know what 'Pon Farr' is?”

Spock looked thoughtful, “He may...it has been more of an issue in the past few years, with many Vulcan mating bonds being broken, including mine.”

“You had a mating bond?”

“In a fashion. I had a wife whom I was to bond with when this time came. But she died when Vulcan was destroyed.”

Jim frowned, he hadn't known this. “I didn't know, I'm sorry...”

“We were not fond of each other,” Spock said, “I mourn her with the rest of Vulcan.”

Jim knew that was Spock's diplomatic way of saying 'We really didn't like each other, and I'm not that upset over her death specifically, more just the death and destruction of my entire home,' so he knew to let it go.

“Well...I'll go contact Pike. Be back soon.”

Jim left the room to go contact the Admiral as Spock moved to the en suite to clean up, something he'd have to do after sending the note to Pike.

~*~*~*~

Every three hours, that was the schedule that Spock seemed to settle into in the middle of the first day. They would couple two to four times in about an hour, and then for three hours they would nap, eat and just talk as Spock's fever slowly built again.

Spock had bit him a few more times, obviously enjoying the yelp and then the guttural groan it elicited in Jim. He had the bite on his shoulder, one on his inner thigh and then another around his right nipple from their most recent coupling. He had also bitten Spock, which got him a good reaction as the Vulcan immediately came.

On day two, they found Spock also enjoyed having the hair at the back of his head pulled, and he enjoyed restraining Jim as he fucked him, forcing him to just submit himself to Spock's desire. 

In the middle of the second day Spock found a pair of handcuffs in his bedside drawer that they had used once before on Jim and he used them to keep Jim tied up for an hour as he touched and licked and tortured him. 

Jim realised as he lay helpless that they were in the middle of Spock's 'down time'. He had woken up with his hands already tied above his head and it was the sensation of Spock's mouth around his semi-hard cock that had woken him.

“Spock, you're not even hard...it's not...oh fuck.”

Spock looked up at him, the look of a predator in his eyes, and he said simply, with such clarity of thought and his usual eloquence of speech that made it all the hotter, “When I am ready, I wish to ride your hard cock, and watch your face as you cannot do anything to me.” 

The visceral groan that Jim gave at these words just seemed to spur Spock on all the more in his torture. He placed a pillow under Jim's back, licked and sucked his balls, slowly licked his cock, ran his hands over his stomach feeling each muscle ripple as his hands moved over them. He licked and nipped his nipples, his fingers tweaking his right as his mouth worked his left. His hands mapped out his chest and then up along his arms and down the backs of his shoulders.

“You are beautiful...” Spock said softly, his hands once more moving across his chest. “You make me feel things, Jim...things that I should not feel as a Vulcan...but you make me feel them, and you make me _want_ to feel them. But only with you...and only _for_ you.”

“I'm yours, Spock...” Jim said softly.

“And I, yours,” Spock replied, and Jim didn't know how but he felt the moment Spock's fire began anew, and was eternally grateful when Spock pulled the pillow away from Jim's hips and straddled him, letting his cock enter his hot hole. He loved this feeling, he loved being inside Spock, he loved the heat, loved the tightness and loved the look on Spock's face as he filled him. He also loved this helplessness that he felt under Spock. Spock could do anything for him, anything to him, and he'd want it. 

Whatever Spock wanted, he wanted it too.

Spock set a relentless pace, rising and falling, fucking himself on Jim's hard cock, angling his hips so that with each pass he hit the Vulcan's prostate deep inside. Spock wrapped his hand around his own cock and began to stroke and after only a few moments, Spock came. His cum spurted onto Jim's chest and some made it to Jim's face, only a little across his cheek and over his lips. Jim opened his mouth and tasted Spock and then watched, transfixed as Spock leaned down and licked his own come from Jim's chest.

“Oh God...Spock that's so fucking hot...”

Spock finished and then moved to kissing Jim on the lips, intent obviously on cleaning up his cum. He then reached up and unfastened the handcuffs, his fingers gently caressing the marks they had left on Jim's skin as Jim had struggled against them.

“I like the look on your face when you come...” Spock said softly and stroked his face. “I can feel the fire still...and I feel the desire to meld with you soon...”

“That will create our permanent mating bond?” Jim asked.

“Yes,” Spock said, his eyes now searching Jim's face. Jim smiled and leaned forward, kissing him. 

“I look forward to that. When and how will you do it?”

“It is always done best if we are in the middle of coupling...I will initiate it when I feel it is right.”

~*~*~

Day two quickly passed into day three and Spock's mating drive slowly began to decrease. The third day it was every three and a half hours and it was only two to three times he needed to get off. In the middle of the night, as day three bled into the fourth day, Spock woke Jim from sleep.

“Jim...” his hands wandered over Jim's chest and Jim opened his eyes. The motions weren't frantic, they were tender and loving. Spock had settled himself once more between Jim's legs. Jim was tired, he could also sort of feel that Spock was also tired, but there was something pushing him into wakefulness. The look in Spock's eyes, the fact that though tired his own cock seemed to be showing quite the interest in what Spock's hands were doing. Spock had once more situated himself between Jim's legs with their second bottle of lube. Jim silently pulled his legs open and lifted them. Spock moved forward, his finger easily slipping in, and then his already lubed cock.

They stayed still for a few moments, looking at each other. Jim wrapped his leg around Spock, pulling him closer. This was different, the intensity of the past few days had slowly melted, but he could see the embers of the fire still in Spock's eyes. This was 'making love', this was forming an emotional connection.

Spock's right hand reached to stroke Jim's face, and Jim took the fingers into his mouth and slowly licked them. Spock closed his eyes, gently rocking his hips against Jim’s. There was no urgency in this sex, just a slow building of emotion and heat. Finally, Spock leaned forward, removing his hand from Jim's lips and replacing it with his lips. They kissed slowly, Spock's hand cupping Jim's cheek as he slowly thrust his hips into him. His fingers, one by one, found the psi points on the side of Jim's face and head.

“I love you,” Spock said softly against Jim's lips.

“I love you too...” Jim replied, his hands gripping Spock's shoulders. “I'm ready...”

Spock nodded and their lips locked once more as Spock initiated the meld. Jim had melded once before, but with Ambassador Spock and it was very different than this experience. Ambassador Spock's meld had been a very quick rush of feeling and experience that had taken time to understand. This? This was not so overwhelming.

Their minds aligned to each other perfectly, they were very compatible. There was a storm building between them as their bodies continued to move towards orgasm, and their minds began to explore each other along with their bodies. It was intense, Jim gasped as he found the core of Spock's emotions, they were writhing, primal and intense and he found that the love that Spock had for him sat free from them all. It was the only emotion he let sit there, free from the others. 

_'This is what I feel for you...this is what I know you feel for me,'_ Jim heard Spock say in his mind, _'You are my mate and I will never let you go.' ___The cacophony of emotions Spock felt began to settle and Jim knew that it was his own emotional influence that helped tame the cacophony into a symphony. The symphonic storm that resulted rushed through them both, and they both cried out as they came for the final time of Spock's Pon Farr.

They lay together in a heap, both panting. Though the meld had been broken, Jim could still feel a buzz in the back of his mind and he knew that it was their mating bond. His hand instinctively reached for Spock's and he tangled their fingers together.

“It is over...” Spock said and Jim was sure he heard a note of regret in the Vulcan's voice. Spock turned onto his side, facing away from Jim. Jim moved up flush against his back, he wrapped his arm around Spock's waist and held him close.

“It is...” Jim said softly, “What's wrong?”

“I do not enjoy losing control...but I did enjoy these three days.”

“That's not a bad thing,” Jim said softly, “I enjoyed them too...I feel like I have all of you now...you have all of me.”

“I know,” Spock said softly, “Our meld was very open...you have much in your past you do not speak of.”

“I do,” Jim agreed, “but we can discuss all that at a later time. We've got a long time to talk about our lives.”

Spock smiled a little and turned to face him. “We do. It is amazing how attuned our minds were. I expected resistance...confusion...but there was none. We settled into a bond much quicker than I anticipated.”

Jim smiled and nuzzled Spock's shoulder, “I think we should sleep. I don't know about you, but I'm shagged out.”

Spock raised an eyebrow, “A crude turn of phrase...but an accurate one I think.”

They lay facing each other, their legs tangled together. Spock fell asleep first and Jim could _feel_ him settle and relax as his mind went from a buzz of activity to a slow drip of sleep. Jim closed his eyes and followed him, knowing that tomorrow he would have to see a doctor, and he knew he'd be going to see Bones.

Bones wouldn't _like_ it, but he'd be discrete at least.

With that final thought, he fell into a deep, exhausted sleep.


End file.
